In downhole industries, including hydrocarbon exploration and recovery, Carbon Dioxide Sequestration, etc., there is often an understanding that fracturing the earth formation in which a borehole is located will serve to enhance the operation being conducted.
In recent years many systems and apparatuses have been devised for fracturing the formation most of which utilize a pump at surface and any of a number of means to direct the pressure generated by the pump to the target area of interest.
While such methods are ubiquitously used they do require significant equipment resources especially with respect to pump horsepower to generate sufficient pressure to effect fracture. Alternative systems and methods of effecting fracturing will be welcomed by the art.